<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ergun plak ve sevdicegi by trexzila</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289196">ergun plak ve sevdicegi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trexzila/pseuds/trexzila'>trexzila</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seksenler (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Attempted Slowburn, M/M, dont like dont read lolzor lmao rawr means ily in dinasour, ergun plak, fehmi slander, herkes fehmiden nefret ediyo as they should, implied nazli x gulden cunku uh lesbians, keske devam etseydim, olmasi gerekiyodu, uh stan ateez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Türkçe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trexzila/pseuds/trexzila</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ergun plak x ahmet slowburn olmasi gerekiyodu yariyolda sikildim enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahmet Özdemir and Ergun Sarı (Seksenler)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ergun plak ve sevdicegi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ergun plak hayatindan memnundu. </p><p>   iyi bir isi, sevgi dolu bir ailesi, her yerden arkadaslari ve de en onemlisi bir sevdicegi vardi.</p><p> ergun plak hayatindan memnundu fakat neden gogsundeki esek olusu gibi agri bir turlu gecmiyordu?</p><p> her zamanki gibi dukkanini acmis, hicbir musteri gelmediginden bos yapiyordu. </p><p> “haha sami usta napiyon bea” diyordu durmadan. sami usta in question ise sinirden kudurmak uzereydi<br/>
“agzina sicicam orospu cocugu bea” diye ciyakliyordu. </p><p>bu eglence tatli degildi artik. ergun plak dukkaninin disindaki oturaklardan kalkip iceri gecti. tam da o sirada sesini duydu. sevdiceginin. “ah” yuzundeki yumusak gulumsemeye engel olamadi. “bugun erkenciyiz,” </p><p>kapisi bir hisimla acildi ve sanki zaten bu ani beklemiyormus gibi zilin yumusak sesinin ona haber vermesini bekledi.</p><p>“vay ahmedim,” kafasini cevirdi. ve cevirmez olaydi. karsisindaki manzaraya kendisini hazirlayabilecegini dusunmemisti. </p><p>  onundeki oglanin gomlegi bagrina kadar acikti. donunu poposuna sikistircak kadar yukari cektigi pantalonu ince belini ve simsiki baldirlarini cevrelemisti. ustune ustluk gomleginin kollari diregine kadar siyrilmisti. </p><p>  cok guzel gulumsuyordu</p><p>  “ergun?” sesinde endiseden cok eglenceyle sordu “iyi misin abi?”</p><p> iyi degildi</p><p> “tabi oglum dalmisim” diye gecistirmeye calisti. keyword calisti. ahmet zeka kupu masallah bunlari tabi yememisti. </p><p> dudaklsdini buzdu “iyi peki,” dedi. endiseli gorunuyor<br/>
ergun plak noted.</p><p>right on cue ahmet fidget lamaya basladi. “sana soyliycem ama” durdu. </p><p>“ama ne?”</p><p>gozleri ayaklarini ayirdi, kirpiklerinij arasindan ergub olak’a kisa bir bakis atti. “ama aramizda hicbir sey degismeyecek”</p><p>ergun plak’in kalbi hizlanmaya baslamisti. korkuyorudu “ahhah ahmedim” he let out a nervous chuckle “noluyo bi sey mi oldu?”</p><p> ahmet bastan asagi kipkirmizi olmustu. “ben,” kemkum etti. “ben sanirim,” </p><p> uzun sure bir sey demiyince ergun plak araya girdi “ahmedim?”</p><p>ahmet basini hisimla kaldirdi “ah yok bi sey ben sey” simdiden kapiya yolunu koymustu bile “sey ah yarin gorusuruz tamam” eli kapi kolunu kacirdi “sey evet hoscakal” </p><p> </p><p>[allahim burda sikildim 5+1 seylerinden yapcaktim ama siktir et +1 e geldik]</p><p> </p><p>ergun plak dukkaninda oturuyordu (her zamanki gibi) ve bos yapiyordu (her zmaanki gibi) ahmetj gorunce eli ayagi titremeye baskadi (her zamanki gibi)</p><p> “ahmedim” diye kalkti (her zamanki gibi) ve ahmet yakasindan tutup onu dukkanin icine atti. bu her zmaanki gibi degildi.</p><p> guldenle bir sey mi olmustu? en son konusmalarindan beri bir tuhaf davraniyordu. [bu sey arada yazmadigim kisimdan oluyo iste gulden hakkinda konusuyolar falan filan neyse iste] ergun arkadasinin, can dostunun, life long confidant inin mutlulugunu her seyden fazla istiyordu fakat baskasinin onun kollarinin arasinda olmasi, onun baskasini opup koklamasi icinde kipkirmizi bir his uyandiriyordu.</p><p> “ergun” dedi guzelim sesi boguk. gergin mi diye duusndu ergun plak. ahmetin sesi genelde boyle choked up olmazdi.</p><p> “ahmet?” </p><p>ahmet derin bir nefes aldi “direkt sadede geliyorum” (tekrar) uzun bir sure bir sey demeyince ergun araya girmek zorunda kaldi </p><p> “evet dinliyorum” bu birkac hafta onceki olaya fazlasiyla benziyordu</p><p> ahmet tekrardan derin bir nefes aldi. ve konusmak yerine cok daha darkli bi sey yapti </p><p> “sevdim seni bir kejre baskasini sevemem [iste bu skk sarkisi lyrics yazamiycam hepsini yani bunlarin skk yla bi alakasi yok ama canim bunu yazmak istedi yani haha]</p><p> eehun plak ne diyecehini bilemedi “a hmedim ne”</p><p>“yanigim snaa ergun gel seviselim”<br/>
ve opustuler opustuler “aman allahim ahmedim seni seviyorum bunca yildir hic cesaretimi toplayamadim ama simdi soyleyebikirim senincok seviirum”</p><p>“ergunjm” ahmedin sesi humusacik “seni ilk gordugum andan beri bu ani bekliyorum. bu sozleri duymayi bekliyorum. seni seviyorhm”</p><p> tam dhdaklari twkrar bukuscajti ki “bir dakika” ergun elleriyle sevdiceginin yuzunu kavradi “guldene nolucak”</p><p> “gulden suan nazliyla nikah yuzugu seciyo bro. sana soyleyemedigim sey buydu. korktum” </p><p> ve opustuler llustuler </p><p>“bu arada” ahmet nefesleri hizlanip alinlsrini birbirlerini yasladiklarinda said “babami oldurduk cenazede uzgun gozukmeye calis”</p><p> son ♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sey rica ederim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>